La Mia Vita
by 23BeautifulMess
Summary: En este fic Kate no es poli, pero Rick si que es escritor. Y como dato informar de que ella tiene 20 años y él 34. Por lo demás ya lo iréis descubriendo. CAPÍTULO 12.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

-Bienvenido señor Castle, ¿ha tenido un buen vuelo? – Le preguntó un hombre que nunca antes había visto pero si habían compartido varias llamadas. Acababa de aterrizar en tierras inglesas con su avión privado y aquel señor de mediana edad sería su guía aquella semana que estaría en Londres por su firma de libros.

Estaban a finales de junio y el tiempo era bastante bueno, aunque todo tenía un aire grisáceo, como casi siempre en aquella capital.

Tony, el guía/acompañante también sería su taxista, así que se metieron en ese coche elegante pero a la vez deportivo y se dirigieron al hotel.

Una vez llegaron al mítico Hotel Hilton de Park Lane el hombre se marchó recordándole una vez más que aquella misma tarde sobre las 8pm. Rick tenía una lectura en un edificio cerca del parlamento. Tony preguntó si deseaba que lo recogiera o si el señor prefería ir paseando tranquilamente. Richard optó por la segunda opción, nunca había estado en aquella ciudad solo y le agradaba la idea de visitarla a su ritmo, sin prisas.

Se instaló en la inmensa habitación de la sexta planta y se quedó observando la belleza de aquellas vistas que abarcaban una gran parte de la ciudad.

Eran la una del medio día y no había comido mucho desde el día anterior, ya que lo que le habían servido en el avión no era ninguna exquisitez por así decirlo. Decidido abandonó su habitación y se dispuso a buscar algún restaurante tranquilo.

No se podía creer que en aquella zona no hubiera ningún italiano ni nada por el estilo, todo eran hot dogs o hamburguesas o bocatas y la verdad es que en ese momento le apetecía algo más consistente.

Aun hiendo camuflado con una especie de sobrero, unas parejas jóvenes le reconocieron y emocionados se tomaron algunas fotos con él.

Después de aquella pausa ya si que quería comer. Buscó y buscó más, y nada. Estaba por llamar a su especie de agente cuando de lejos vio un cartel no muy grande que ponía "La mia vita" , -¿Mi vida?¿En italiano?-Se preguntó a el mismo y sin dudarlo caminó con un pasó cada vez más acelerado hacia aquel restaurante que parecía ser su única posibilidad.

Sí, lo era, era un italiano y la verdad es que de aspecto era bastante apetecible.

Entró y se acomodó en una mesa de al lado de la ventana. Se quitó su fina chaqueta y aquel sobrero de camuflaje y esperó. No tardó mucho en aparecer una camarera, de unos 20 años, con una bonita sonrisa en su cara que fue aumentando cuando lo vio.

-Oh madre mía es Richard Castle! -Pensó Kate. Notó cómo sus piernas quebraban y su cara se empezaba a sonrojar más de lo que le gustaría. No podía ser, era él, en carne y hueso y estaba en el restaurante donde ella trabajaba. Rápidamente se compuso y dijo su pequeña frase habitual:

-Bienvenido al restaurante La mia vita, aquí le ofrecemos una amplia variedad de pastas y pizzas típicas de Italia, espero que sea de su gusto. Y le ofreció una carta. Rick la tomó mirándola algo confuso. Beckett así como pudo se dio la vuelta y evitando saltar y gritar se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿A que huele esa mujer? –Rick se estaba haciendo esa pregunta desde el momento en que ella se había acercado. Era una olor especial, muy dulce, muy cálida, muy tierna, muy sexy.

No tuvo ningún problema en elegir, todo parecía riquísimo pero se decantó por Penne all'Arrabbiatta, era uno de sus platos favoritos.

La camarera se volvió a acercar y justo en ese momento supo a que olía.

Cerezas, susurró para él, pero ese susurro sonó más fuerte de lo esperado y la joven se tensó y se puso aun más roja.

Cruzaron una breve pero intensa mirada pero ella volvió a enfocar su vista en la mesa y preguntó con un hilo de voz si ya había decidido. Castle asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Kate levantó de nuevo su vista y capturando la sonrisa de aquel hombre se marchó.

RICHARD CASTLE ME ACABA DE SONREIR Y HA DICHO CEREZAS Y MI PERFUME ES DE CEREZAS Y NO SE SI LO DECÍA POR MI, PERO DIOS QUIERO SALTAR, QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS PORQUE SUS LIBROS SON REALMENTE EXTRAORDINARIOS Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA, ME LIMITO A SER CORRECTA Y A SERVIRLE. DIOS MÍO RICHARD CASTLE. Kate seguía en su shock particular cuando Patrick, el cocinero, la llamó ya por tercera vez señalándole un plato de pasta. La chica se arregló, intentó no parecer nerviosa y ya por tercera vez se dirigió hacia la mesa del escritor.

Cuando iba a dejar el plato él la intento ayudar y sus manos se rozaron, sutilmente, pero de nuevo Kate estaba temblando aunque esta vez fue diferente. Notó como Castle también se sonrojaba y tímidamente la miraba de reojo, sin atreverse a enfrentarse de nuevo con su mirada.

Casi sin voz logró desearle Bon appetit y como las otras veces se marchó así como pudo.

Su cara ardía, sus ojos también, se sentía mareada y sólo podía pensar en aquel hombre. Aunque la verdad es que en ese momento no pensaba en sus libros, pensaba más bien en aquel hombre, el que estaba ahí, en su mirada azul penetrante y en sus manos rozándose delicadamente.

Dios que buena que está la pasta pensó Richard y no pudo evitar sonreir y soltar un especie de sonido placentero. Mientras comía había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Aquella chica, aquella camarera, le provocaba algo pero no sabía exactamente que era. No la conocía de nada pero cada vez que se acercaba parecía que el mundo no existiera y que ellos estaban dentro de una burbuja de tensión y ¿pasión? ¿Era deseo lo que sentía? Estaba claro que era una mujer muy guapa, aunque no la había visto muy bien con ese delantal, pero no podía ser pasión y deseo, no, había algo más.

Terminó y pidió la cuenta. Esta vez le atendió un hombre, era el cocinero, el cual se interesaba por saber si la comida había sido de su agrado. Rick asintió contento aunque estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera aparecido la dulce camarera. Pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Patrick la avisó de que la mesa 3 ya se había vaciado y Kate se quedó de piedra. No podía ser que su escritor ya se hubiera marchado, y sin decirle nada. Creía que aquella especie de "atracción" por así decirlo era mutua, pero no, era una inocente, pensó.

Se acercó a la mesa para recogerla y justo debajo de la copa había un pequeño papel que ponía:

-_Gracias por todo dulce cereza, volveré pronto._

R. Castle


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Sobre las 5 pm. Kate terminó de servir, limpiar, y todo lo que tiene que hacer una camarera de un pequeño restaurante italiano. Colgó su delantal que llevaba como uniforme y se marchó.

Salió de La Mia Vita y no pudo evitar meter de nuevo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar aquel trozo de papel. "_Gracias por todo dulce…_" y _R. Castle_ al final. Sus manos temblaban sujetándolo con delicadeza y su vista estaba perdida en cada curva de aquellas sensuales y tiernas letras.

No podía ser real, era Castle, era Castle, se repetía y se volvía a repetir. Ella, una persona con unas ideas muy fijas, muy firmes, muy correctas, ella estaba enamorada de sus libros, los libros de Rick. Eran los únicos que le permitían soñar. Después de haber estado todo un largo y duro día rodeada de ciencias, matemáticas y frialdad, eran los libros de Castle los cuales la transportaban a otro universo y dejaban volar su imaginación.

_El viento le arremolinaba el pelo y_... No, no era así, el día era bastante soleado por ser Londres, pero sobretodo era seco, muy seco.

Kate sabía que Castle daba una lectura de su último libro aquella tarde, pero como era habitual en ella nunca se enteraba de las cosas importantes, y si se enteraba ya era demasiado tarde y no quedaban entradas...

Esta última semana ya había sido mucho más tranquila, sólo había tenido un examen el lunes, el único y último. Todavía no se lo podía creer, ya podía decir que el tercer año de carrera estaba completamente acabado y la verdad que con un magnífico resultado.

Ese día Beckett se sentía realmente bien y le apeteció dar una vuelta por Oxford Street, la famosa calle, en busca de algún vestido original y veraniego.

Llegaba tarde, Richard llegaba tarde a su propia lectura y firma de libros. Tenía que admitir que se había perdido en aquellas calles londinenses y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglárselas.

Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para empezar y seguía intentando descifrar el mapa, era un negado total para orientarse. En ese momento de pánico el nombre de Tony apareció en su móvil. –Hey Tony! –dijo Richard aparentando tranquilidad. – Señor Castle, recuerda que habíamos quedado hace ya 15 minutos y que la lectura empieza en menos de 2? –continuó su asistente con un tono bastante cortante. –Sí, y lo siento mucho, tengo que confensar que me he perdido. Pensaba que podría llegar, no es tan complicado, pero no se dónde estoy… - dijo con una voz sincera. –No puede ser real, aquí hay unas 300 personas esperándole. Pero, a ver Castle, usted ve algún cartel o nombre de calle, ¿alguna cosa? – Rick se apresuró a decirle el nombre de la calle en la que estaba y Tony empezó a reír. –Castle,¿me toma el pelo? ¿Sabe que la lectura de libros es en esta calle, verdad? - ¿Cómo? No no, este no es el nombre que me diste- Responde Richard rápidamente. – Señor, esta calle es muy larga, y a partir de un punto su nombre cambia, pero es la misma, ¡sólo tiene que andar un poco más! – El famoso escritor colgó y empezó a correr y ahí estaba el edificio, sólo a 50 metros de dónde el estaba. – Soy idiota- pensó mientras entraba pidiendo perdón a Tony que lo esperaba justo en la entrada.

Al final no era tan desastroso, sólo llegaba dos minutos tarde y la gente ni lo había notado. Subió sobre aquel pequeño escenario y empezó a hablar y a enloquecer a todas sus espectadoras.

La lectura fue tranquila y la firma bastante aburrida, pero en fin, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, y al fin y al cabo, le encantaba todo ese mundo.

Kate se había puesto su vestido nuevo, más elegante de lo esperado, y estaba tomando unas cervezas con su amiga Emily en aquel pub tan típico inglés que les encantaba. Ella le explicaba por quinta vez lo ocurrido ese día, su encuentro con Rick, la nota, ¡ai la nota! Ya se la había enseñado y vuelto a enseñar, y leido en voz alta y baja y gritando y susurrando tantas veces que Emily la tenía memorizada y ya la estaba empezando a odiar.

Ellas estaban en la barra hablando eufóricamente, sobretodo Beckett, cuando un tío le dio un pequeño empujón. –Ostras perdona. – Exclamó aquel hombre. Y entonces Kate se giro y de golpe saltó una especie de chispa.

–¿Cereza?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-Sí sí soy yo, bueno.. soy Kate. – Intenté decir con la poca voz que me quedaba, intentando no marearme ni ponerme demasiado roja, pero todo fue en vano. Estaba más roja que la camisa que llevaba Rick, esa camisa que dios... dios Kate para, no lo mires tan desesperada! Pensé. Y lo de marearme… bueno, decir que casi me caí cuando él me estrechó la mano, pero no pasó nada, soy Kate Beckett y pude con la situación.

-Vaya, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – Pregunté sin mostrar la nerviosa emoción que corría desesperadamente por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Claro!, ¿cómo no acordarme? Una sonrisa como la tuya no se olvida, Cereza… -Dijo, o más bien, disparó. Castle casi me mata con aquellas palabras. Estaba histérica. Yo soy una persona con sus ideas, sus principios, su seguridad y en ese momento todos mis sentidos estaban nublados y en mi cabeza sólo podía escuchar gritos y ruidos desordenados.

-No soy ninguna cereza Castle, soy Kate, Kate Beckett.

-Ui señorita Beckett, iba a presentarme pero veo que ya sabes quién soy.

Vale, yo intentando aparentar seguridad era patética. Ahora él ya debía pensarse que era una fan suya… Que en realidad lo era, pero bueno, dejemos el tema. Kate céntrate!

-Sí, se quien eres, no vivo en una cueva, sales en revistas y tal. –Intenté excusarme, pero Richard Castle seguía sonriendo travieso, como un niño, un niño grande, y eso me gustaba.

Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos fijamente. Azul contra verde. Seduciéndonos con la mirada, hablando sin hablar, besándonos sin ni siquiera acercarnos. Pero no, Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿Qué haces? Tienes 20 años y vives con tus padres, y él tiene 34 años, va de flor en flor y es famoso. Para Kate, vete a otro sitio, no te conviene nada babear como un tonta con él, ahora no…

-¿Kate, me estás escuchando?

-¿Perdona? Estaba despistada, ¿Qué decías?

-Que tengo que hacer una llamada, pero volveré en menos de un minuto, no te muevas, por favor.

Y se fue, rozándome el brazo y dejándome paralizada.

-Madre Mía Katie ¿Has visto cómo te mira el mismísimo escritor Richard Castle? ¡Hasta yo estoy temblando! – Gritó Emily sin miedo de ser escuchada por toda la gente que nos rodeaba.

-Buah déjalo, todo el mundo sabe la reputación de Rick con las chicas…

-¿Le has llamado Rick? Wow Kate…

- Em, será mejor que nos vayamos, enserio, no quiero que pase nada que me pueda arrepentir mañana.

-Kate, dios, tu y tus esquemas tan duros. Alguna vez puedes dejarte llevar, sentir, disfrutar, sonreír sin miedo, bailar sin control, seducir y dejarte seducir.

* * *

¿Qué me pasa con esta chica? Es una más, pero a la vez no lo es. Normalmente me fijo con las rubias de grandes escotes y faldas cortas, pero ella, Kate, cada vez que estaba cerca de mi aceleraba mi pulso descontroladamente. Me entraba una euforia incontrolable de agarrarla y besarla, degustarla, tener sexo, tener más y más sexo hasta no poder más y después, quedarnos dormidos, juntos y abrazados. ¿RICHARD CASTLE QUE ACABAS DE PENSAR? Dormir juntos no, es la primera regla. Sexo y después te largas, así no hay problemas. Pero era verla y sentirse incapaz de poder abandonarla después de haberse acostado con ella. Era tan dulce, tan sencilla pero elegante y sensual, y tan joven… Este era otro factor, sólo tenía… ¿25?¿26?¿24?

Me acerqué a ella sin tener nada claro, sólo sabía que quería tenerla a mi lado, volver a perderme en su olor.

-Hola, veo que sigues aquí. - Le dije sonriendo orgulloso.

-Sí, pero creo que ya me voy…

-¿Ya? – No, no podía irse, no podía irse en ese momento, no lo podía hacer.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor Castle. –Dijo bastante cortante, aunque yo veía una pequeña sonrisa escondida en su rostro.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres no voy a impedírtelo. –¡Pues sí, si fuera por mi te lo impediría! Grité en mi interior. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella se quería marchar… -Kate, ¿Qué edad tienes? –Pregunté, desesperado por saber la respuesta.

-20.

Un momento Castle respira, vuelve a respirar, tranquilo, pero… ¡¿20?! No, no podía ser real. Mi máximo era con chicas 10 años menores, pero ella.. ¡ya eran 14! Ahora sí que tenía que dejarla marchar, no podía hacer nada, ni tampoco debía.

-Pareces mayor. –Sonrió nerviosa Kate.

- Bueno señorita Cerecita, le acompaño hasta la puerta. –Ella hizo un gesto de ofendida muy teatral y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Salimos de aquel ambientado pero tranquilo lugar y las chicas llamaron al primer taxi que pasó. Kate se acercó a mí y me agarró la mano, me la estrechó, justo como yo lo había hecho para saludarla. Su amiga, que no me había fijado en ella hasta ese instante, me saludó con la mano y se metió en el coche. Y después entró ella, Kate, mirándome tímidamente y susurrando un "Adiós Rick".

Y el taxi se fue. Se difuminó entre las luces que desprendían los bares de aquella calle, hasta girar y ya perderse completamente. Y yo me quedé ahí, sin moverme, mirando la calle, ahora ya vacía, ahora ya más solitaria.

Unos minutos después paré a un taxi que pasaba por allí, ya era hora de volver a casa. La verdad es que en ese momento nada me apetecía, bueno, una cosa sí, pero esa creo que era la única que no podía tener.

**Review, quiero saber que os ha parecido :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

_La verdad es que en ese momento nada me apetecía, bueno, una cosa sí, pero esa cosa creo que era la única que no podía tener._

* * *

La noche había sido larga, la joven Kate Beckett no era capaz de dormir pensando en ese escritor. Cerraba los ojos pero era inútil, sólo repetía una y otra vez más toda la conversación que habían tenido, todo y cada uno de los movimientos, cada mirada, cada roce. Ya es increíble de por si conocer a un ídolo y aun más si este ídolo se comporta de una forma tan dulce.

Ella antes se dejaba llevar, disfrutaba, pero desde que había empezado la carrera su vida se había vuelto más estricta y ella misma podía notar que ya no era la misma Kate. Ya no cerraba los ojos y volaba, no, ahora analizaba cada situación, sopesaba los pros y los contras, tardaba mucho en tomar una decisión, y bueno, allí estaba, analizando la noche anterior.

En otra habitación de aquella misma ciudad había un hombre, de unos 14 años mayor que ella, el cual tampoco podía dormir. Él sí que era de los que se dejan llevar, vaya, él es el rey de estos, pero con Katherine fue diferente y eso era lo que le quitaba el sueño. Si hubiera sido cualquier rubia de las suyas no la habría dejado marchar. Castle habría sido el hombre encantador y sexy que solía ser y se hubiera acostado con ella, pero con Kate no pudo. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante esa mujer, o joven, esa joven, y no fue capaz de retenerla, no fue capaz.

El sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación de Beckett y ella perezosamente abría los ojos orgullosa de finalmente haber podido dormir un rato.

Era lunes, su día libre. Tenía pensado ir al cine, a pasear por algún parque o si se sentía con mejor humor hasta podría ir a correr, no lo sabía, el día era largo y sólo eran las diez de la mañana.

El escritor y novelista Richard Castle por lo contrario se había levantado sobre las 7 ya que tenía una reunión con una agencia de publicidad que le habían propuesto grabar una especie de anuncio en aquella misma ciudad.

La mañana de ambos estuvo bastante ajetreada y las horas pasaron, más rápidas de lo que se hubieran imaginado.

Llegó la hora de comer y Rick, Rick sabía perfectamente dónde y con quién quería comer.

Entró en La Mia Vita, pero esta vez no apareció esa chica dulce y tierna de largas piernas, sino que apareció una rubia de ojos grises. La verdad es que eran magníficos esos ojos, pero no eran los ojos de Kate, pensó Rick justo cuando la vio.

La mujer, ella sí que era una mujer, le soltó la misma presentación y le entregó la carta. Pero a diferencia de cómo había actuado Katie, la rubia se quedó, se quedó y sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, seduciéndole.

Richard era un hombre, un hombre que todo esto le encantaba, pero pasó de la mujer y se centró en la carta.

La comida fue tranquila y realmente exquisita, y la charla con esa mujer cada vez era más interesante. Todo había empezado cuando Castle le había preguntado dónde estaba la otra camarera, la morenita de ojos verdes cristalinos. Colette sólo trabajaba ahí los lunes y los martes y conocía a Katherine muy poco, pero le aseguró a Richard que le diría que había estado ahí y que la buscaba, y también le prometió entregarle aquella notita que el escritor acababa de escribir, donde estaba su número. Rick agradeció la amabilidad de la mujer y suspiró tranquilo al saber que sería la rubia quien tuviera que enfrentarse a aquellos ojos penetrantes que le volvían loco.

Mientras se tomaba aquel helado de chocolate puro, la rubia se permitió sentarse para acompañarle con uno de fresa.

Rick y sus encantos le dieron la dirección de su hotel y quedaron en verse sobre las 4, cuando el restaurante estuviera cerrado.

Kate, mientras el escritor y la camarera de ojos de tigresa se entregaban, entregaban sus cuerpos, sus besos, sus gemidos y sus caricias, ella paseaba relajadamente por la orilla del río, aquel río protagonista de tantas pelis de James Bond.

La rubia se vistió y se marchó, Rick se puso a escribir y Kate se estremecía al recordar aquel hombre con el que había estado pensando y soñando toda la noche.

El día pasó, como un día cualquiera en Londres, y los protagonistas de esta historia se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Beckett trabajaba y decidió presentarse un poco antes para poder limpiarlo todo, así como había prometido al jefe que haría.

Llegó Colette y ambas mujeres se saludaron y en ese momento la felina recordó lo que tenía que decirle y darle.

Kate se puso a temblar cuando la rubia le decía que había venido Richard Castle a buscarla y que él quería que lo llamase y buah, que emoción más fantástica y más tonta e idiota cuando la chica siguió hablando. Colette no se dejó ningún detalle, ni el de que se había acostado con el escritor.

La pequeña katie temblaba, pero esta vez no era de nervios y felicidad, esta vez era de rabia, celos, tristeza, odio y tantos sentimientos que estallaron en forma de lágrimas. Los ojos verdes vidriosos se rompieron y Kate empezó a correr. Salió de aquel restaurante, necesitaba aire.

-¡Qué estúpida, qué estúpida! -Se repetía y se volvía a repetir para ella misma. No entendía como se había podido hacer ilusiones con aquel hombre, el famoso novelista que se acostaba con todas las chicas que podía. Estaba mareada, no entendía nada, sólo sabía que casi se había dejado enredar en sus redes de seductor y esto la destrozaba. Y entonces, justo en ese momento tan crítico lo vio, a Richard Castle, justo ahí delante, justo delante de ella.

**Cuantas más reviews, más rápido subiré el nuevo capi, está en vuestras manos. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

_Y entonces, justo en ese momento tan crítico lo vio, a Richard Castle, justo ahí delante, justo delante de ella._

Kate estaba perdida, todo a su alrededor parecía caer y romperse, y él mirándola fijamente la desconcertaba aun más. Aquel chico, aquel hombre, Rick, la saludó indiferentemente mientras se acercaba preguntándole si le ocurría algo, porqué lloraba.

¿Porqué lloro? ¿Enserio, RICHARD? Kate le hubiera dicho tantas cosas, le hubiera pegado en el pecho hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y caer rendida, exhausta, pero no, no tenía derecho, no tenía derecho de comportarse así, ella y Castle no eran nada. Así que dedicándole su peor mirada se giró y entró de nuevo al restaurante.

En ese momento apareció Colette, intrigada, sin saber exactamente qué pasaba. La pobre no entendía nada, ni la reacción, ni las lágrimas, ni la desesperación de la pequeña Kate.

Richard se apresuró a preguntar qué ocurría y la rubia le relató la conversación que acababan de tener ella y Beckett. Col se lo narraba sin caer en el detalle de que lo que le pasaba, lo qué le dolía a Kate era que se habían acostado, pero cuando Rick escuchó esa parte de la historia, cuando escuchó que le había contado eso a la joven camarera de ojos de magia vio claramente que era justo eso lo que le pasaba. No quería ser pretencioso, pero podía afirmar que katie lo que estaba era celosa, y realmente no entendía porqué, no tenían nada, no había pasado nada entre ellos, y no era porque él no quisiera, pero wow, eso le gustaba, la dulce chica estaba celosa, celosa y enfadada, tenía que arreglarlo.

Dejó a la tigresa de ojos grises hablando y entró en La Mia Vita.

Pudo visualizar a kate en una mesa, limpiándola, ofuscada, y decidió sentarse, como un cliente más.

Kate, después de tomar nota y servir a las pocas mesas que se empezaban a llenar se dirigió a la del escritor. Su discurso fue más breve, o mejor dicho, no hubo ningún discurso ni presentación. Sin mirarle a la cara le entregó la carta y se marchó fríamente. Rick le agarró por el brazo y pudo notar como la pequeña temblaba, pero era un temblar extremadamente sensual. Para Rick, piensa en arreglar esto, luego ya pensarás en la belleza, la pasión y tantas otras cosas que Kate le transmitía.

-¡Suéltame! –susurró kate, sin mirarlo.

-Por favor,¿Podemos hablar? Es absurdo todo esto, la situación.

Y si, si que lo que era absurdo pensó Kate. ¿Cómo era tan tonta? Sólo habían hablado dos veces, él nunca le había prometido nada, que absurdo, que absurdo Kate. Pero seguía mal, seguía destrozada. Sabía que él era así, mujeriego, rico, famoso y que utilizaba a las mujeres, pero ella y su imaginación ya se habían creado su propio cuento de hadas perfecto, su romance de película, su gran historia, que absurdo se volvía a repetir. Ella, catorce años menor, una chica normal, es que no, ni él quería ni ella debía, pensaba.

Se secó las lágrimas, levantó la vista y pidió disculpas, su comportamiento realmente había estado fuera de lugar, pero cuando Colette pronunció lo de "uff y me invitó a su hotel, fue increíble chica, está en la lista de los cinco mejores de mi vida!" ella se bloqueó y sólo recordaba la noche que se había pasado en vela pensando en el, recordando cada palabra que ese hombre de ojos azules le había regalado. Idiota.

-No no me pidas disculpas, no lo hagas Kate. Lo siento, siento si te he hecho daño. Nunca me lo planteé así. Me dejaste muy claro que no querías nada, me dejaste plantado, sólo y francamente triste. Me pasé toda la noche pensando en ti, pero yo soy así, encuentro consuelo en las mujeres, y si ahora mismo piensas que lo que quería contigo era pasar un buen rato pues no, no lo afirmes, porque ni yo se lo que quería contigo. Créeme cuando te digo que tú despertaste en mi sensaciones desconocidas, que nunca otra mujer había provocado en mí. Por favor, ¿podemos quedar esta tarde para hablar?

-Já! ¿Hablar Castle? ¿Eso es lo que le dijiste a Colette también? Por favor, no se quien te crees que soy, pero yo tengo unos principios…

-Kate, acabo de abrirte mi interior y te acabo de decir cosas que nunca jamás había dicho a una mujer, y menos a una mujer que sólo la conozco de hace dos días, y tú lo único que se te ocurre es volverme a echar lo de Colette.

Beckett agachó la vista, tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como una autentica cría, y ella no era así, para nada.

-Acepto. Esta tarde en Regent's Park a las 5. – Y en su rostro se dibujó una indefensa sonrisa que pedía perdón al escritor.

-Perfecto, ahí estaré. –Rick se levantó.

-¿No vas a comer? –Preguntó rápidamente la chica, demasiado rápido.

-No, ya he quedado. – Y la cara de Kate volvió a oscurecerse.

-Con Tony, mi agente, he quedado con él y su hija. –Aclaró Rick ante tal reacción de Beckett.

Kate volvió a sentirse idiota.

Finalmente se cruzaron una intensa mirada, una mirada sincera, penetrante. Él giró y se dirigió hasta la puerta y justo cuando salía le dedicó una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró y él desapareció. Y ahora era Kate la que se quedaba pensativa mirando como aquel hombre se desvanecía ante ella, así como Rick se había quedado dos días atrás, cuando el taxi de Katie se perdía entre las iluminadas pero solitarias calles de aquella ciudad.

**Bueno, Rick en el otro quedaba muy mal, espero que aquí mejore un poco, ¿no?**

**Lo mismo, cuantas más reviews, más pronto subiré el próximo capítulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Cinco menos diez. La joven inocente ya había llegado. Antes de ir al parque había pasado por casa para cambiarse y arreglarse sutilmente.

Cinco menos cinco. Richard hablaba con Tony, él lo llevaba hasta el parque. Rick estaba nervioso, no solía estarlo, pero era incapaz de controlar esa vibración interna que le provocaba un fuerte dolor de barriga.

Cinco menos dos. Estaba sentada en el banco que habían acordado, un banco apartado de la gente, solitario, pero lleno de colores y fragancias a su alrededor. Estaba nerviosa, sí, lo estaba, y mucho, muchísimo. No paraba de morderse las uñas y colocarse el pelo una y otra vez.

Cinco menos uno. Allí estaba, a unos metros de ella. Cada vez más cerca. Él se acercaba y sonreía intentando aparentar tranquilidad y calma, aunque cada paso era como caer de lleno en el vacío.

Las cinco.

-Heey. –Dijo él sin poder evitar sonreir.

-Hola Castle. –Respondió la chica y le dio un tímido beso como saludo.

Ambos sonrieron, se sentaron y se quedaron mirando al horizonte. Estaban cómodos, nerviosos, histéricos, pero llenos.

Richard empezó a hablar, a explicarle una vez más que sentía que le hubiera afectado lo de Colette, que para nada se esperaba esa reacción.

Ella quería escapar, que vergüenza más grande cada vez que recordaba la escena que había montado. Por favor Kate, te has lucido, pensaba Beckett.

Esa situación incómoda se fue esfumando y empezaron a hablar más confiadamente. Temas absurdos que se iban poniendo interesantes, comentarios que dejaban al otro sin respiración y miradas fugaces que eran como pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-Kate, no se que me pasa contigo, ya te lo dije, provocas algo en mi que nadie antes lo había provocado. –Dijo Castle de un tirón, dejándola callada de nuevo.

-Castle.. –Intentaba decirle algo, lo intentaba, pero no sabía cómo. Ella también lo notaba, esa conexión, esa atracción, como si hubieran unas fuerzas sobrenaturales intentando unirles o algo por el estilo. Rick era su ídolo, desde hacía unos años, y ahora todo esto, sinceramente era una especie de sueño irreal. Se maldecía por tener 20 años. Ya era lo suficiente complicada la situación como para además añadir el factor edad.

-Castle, no se que decir. –Se limitó a responder la pequeña.

Él la observaba. Su pelo caía curvado sobre su rostro, rostro perdido, mirada inundada, que preciosa. Era una belleza especial. Era juventud pura, pero con un aire sensual, ese toque que la convertía en una diosa, una diosa frágil y tierna.

-Te entiendo. –Respondió Richard decepcionado. Realmente sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo, o mejor dicho, a verbalizarlo. Y lo entendía, la edad, la edad era una barrera. O a lo mejor no era ninguna barrera, pero ambos se escondían en esa idea.

-Kate, me lo he pasado bien este rato hablando contigo, de verdad, me ha encantado.. –Empezó a decir castle después de estar unos segundos en silencio. No Rick, no te vayas, no te vayas, no, no, quédate, a mi lado. Pensaba Kate, cada vez más alterada. Se negaba a escuchar lo que venía a continuación, pero no tuvo otra opción.

-Pero será mejor que me vaya. – No, nooo Richard no. Gritaba Beckett en su interior. Pero exteriormente sólo fue capaz de dedicarle una triste mirada.

Richard se levantó, le hubiera gustado que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. Qué raro todo, lo que le provocaba ella, la situación, todo, y no le gustaba, no le gustaba ahora estar ahí, quería irse, perderse, estar solo, lo necesitaba.

-Adiós Kate, encantado.

-Adiós Castle, un placer enorme, de verdad. –Susurró la señorita sin ser capaz de mirar esos ojos azules. No, no era capaz de decirle adiós mirándole fijamente, no podía.

Él se marchó, y ella se quedó ahí sentada. Parecía estar en otra dimensión. Estaba perdida.

Él fue girarse y empezar a llorar. Las lágrimas se derramaban sin control, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado fuerte, le dolía.

Kate volvió a mirar al horizonte, intentando encontrar allí una solución y sorprendentemente así fue. Vio, lejos, muy lejos, un cerezo. Y paf, se iluminó. De golpe le cayeron encima todas las sensaciones que le había provocado él la primera vez que se vieron, la casualidad de encontrarse en el bar y lo miró, ya estaba muy lejos, como el cerezo, pero aun lo veía, aun estaba ahí. La pequeña se levantó sin dudarlo y empezó a correr. Toda la negación de minutos atrás se había transformado en una energía pura para estar con él, a su lado.

Rick seguía derrumbándose interiormente. Sabía que si los sentimientos fueran físicos, ahora mismo él estaría cayendo a pedazos, rompiéndose. Pero de golpe notó como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Perdido ante esa situación se giró de golpe y -¿Meredith? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó desconcertado. Ella rápidamente lo abrazó mientras empezaba a hablar. -He venido a pasar unos días en esta ciudad y paseaba tranquilamente por el parque y te he visto, no podía creerme que fueras tú Rick, ambos en Londres, como aquella vez…

Kate se paró, frenó en seco, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar, salirse del pecho disparado. Pum. Los vio, Rick y Meredith, su ex novia. No podía creérselo. Ella lo había abrazado, y sonreía. Aunque a él realmente no le podía ver bien estaba segura de que su cara también debía tener ese aire de felicidad, como ella.

Kate estalló, se rompió en mil pedazos, se giró y empezó a caminar. Ahora era ella que no podía evitar llorar. Empezó a derramar lágrimas calientes que le quemaban cada centímetro de sus delicadas mejillas.

Necesitaba estar sola, ahora era ella quien lo necesitaba. Necesitaba perderse, necesitaba esconderse, necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él.

**Review :')**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Se alejaba de la situación con un paso perdido, como si deambulara entre sensaciones. Paró y se giró, aunque le doliera, necesitaba verle una vez más. Sus ojos vidriosos enfocaron a Rick, y mágicamente se encontraron con otros ojos vidriosos que reflejaban pura tristeza.

Se quedó quieta, mirándole fijamente. "Kate" susurró Castle, como si la llamara, pero sin fuerzas, abatido por el momento. Meredith pasó a un segundo plano. Ella seguía hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no pintaba nada allí, sólo era una molestia para él, y para esa chica morena y delgada que parecía una dulce colegiala. Se calló, nadie la escuchaba, tanto Castle como Beckett seguían clavados el uno con el otro, como si no fuera posible desviar sus miradas.

Kate pudo ver los ojos rojizos y destrozados de Rick, y él pudo ver la desorientación y el dolor de aquella chica. No hizo falta nada más. Se acercaron a la vez, juntos, sin correr, dudosos, hasta quedarse uno enfrente del otro.

-Kate, no me eches. – Susurró el escritor mientras le acariciaba las húmedas mejillas.

-No, no Castle, no quiero que te vayas. –Respondió Kate con un hilo de voz, quebradizo, tímido.

Meredith seguía allí, observando la situación hasta que decidió largarse. Nunca había visto a su ex tan… tan… , no sabría cómo definirlo, tan entregado quizás.

Richard rodeó a la joven y la atrapó entre sus brazos, sintiéndola. - ¿Cómo puedes importarme tanto si sólo te conozco de hace tres días Kate? - Se preguntó.

-Castle, desde el momento en que te vi no he sido yo. Yo me considero una persona segura, decidida, y ahora nada tiene sentido, todo está nublado y le falta significado, me faltas tú. Pero se que no puede ser, nosotros no podemos ser.

Rick la escuchaba, concentrado en ella, en cada palabra y sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

-Katherine, me encantaría que todo fuera diferente, más fácil, pero sólo puedo decirte que te necesito, antes no, no necesitaba a nadie, sólo quería placer físico y me daba igual con quien fuera, pero no Kate, ahora te necesito a ti, tenerte a mi lado, necesito hablarte y que me hables y abrazarte. Mi cuerpo lo necesita, y yo, yo lo necesito.

Kate estaba temblando y cada vez abrazaba más fuerte a aquel hombre. Claro, todo era tan fácil en ese momento, parecía todo tan bonito. ¿Pero qué dirán tus padres kate, y tendréis futuro, realmente te lo crees, y si lo tenéis qué, llegarán las clases y tendrás que centrarte, y sabes que un chico te roba mucho tiempo, y además, él vive en Nueva York, cómo pretendes verle? Buh, que complicado todo.

-Castle, me gustas y quiero estar contigo, pero no se cómo hacerlo. No se si debo seguir mis ideas de no distracciones, de disfrutar con las amigas, de tener tiempo para mis cosas, o si debo arriesgarme y vivir, hacer lo que realmente deseo ahora mismo, no lo se.

Rick no pudo evitar abrazar a la pequeña más fuerte, que tierna, que dulce, pero a la vez que grande y que mágica.

Se secó las lágrimas y dio brillo a su rostro.

-No puedo prometerte que mañana estemos juntos, pero si puedo regalarte una magnifica tarde, ¿aceptas señorita? – Preguntó Rick transmitiendo seguridad.

-Acepto. –Respondió Beckett apoyando su cabeza contra el cálido pecho del escritor, su escritor.

Él besó su frente y ambos se separaron y se miraron. Vamos, hay una heladería buenísima a cinco minutos de aquí. –Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-¡Vamos! –Respondió Rick levantándola y abrazándola, mientras ambos se fundían en un íntimo y deseado beso.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Más reviews, más pronto actualizo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

-¡Deja de mirarme con esos ojitos! –Dijo Kate empujando cariñosamente a Rick sobre la cálida hierba.

-No lo puedo evitar, estás adorable comiendo este helado. Bueno, si te soy sincero adorable no es el adjetivo más apropiado… sería sexy, muy sexy. –Dijo entre risas el escritor.

-Idiota. –Le susurró Beckett, sin poder esconder esa pequeña sonrisa traviesa. –¿Así que te gusta verme comer helado? –Preguntó con un tono peligroso.

-Me encanta. – Respondió automáticamente. Y Kate empezó a lamer su cono de fresa lentamente, aguantando la risa así como podía, intentando ser sensual, pero fracasó. Estalló en una gran carcajada y se echó sobre Castle quien la acogió en sus enormes y seguros brazos.

-Oh Kate. –Susurró Rick sobre su cuello, todavía sin asimilar lo mucho que le había gustado verla comer el helado de esa forma, tan sexy, tan inocente, tan ella.

-Va va Castle, no abuses de mi, quiero terminarme el helado y se está derritiendo. –Dijo Kate intentando separarse de ese cuerpo tan tierno y acogedor que la estaba abrazando.

Rick le quitó el helado y le manchó la nariz. Todo muy de película, pero a Kate no le hizo nada de gracia.

-No enserio, no hagas tonterías. –Fue la respuesta de la chica, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Venga Katie, ¿lo quieres? A cambio de un beso te lo doy. –Decía Rick con una cara de niño travieso que con ella seducía a cualquier mujer.

-No, dámelo Rick, no seas infantil. –Dijo y se giró Kate, con intenciones de largarse.

-¿Kate, te has enfadado? Casi no te he ensuciado, enserio, ven… - Dijo Rick levantándose para ir tras ella.

Kate no podía más, ya no aguantaría mucho más tiempo sin reírse, pero torturarle de esa forma le encantaba. Verle con esa carita de preocupado era muy divertido y a la vez, increíblemente dulce.

Rick la cogió del brazo y la giró. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron Beckett ya no pudo más y empezó a reírse como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Era una risa divertida, contagiosa, cariñosa, enloquecedora.

-¡Dios Rick, tendrías que haberte visto! -Decía Beckett sin parar de reír. -¿Enserio creías que por eso me iba a enfadar? – Y mientras decía esto cogió el cono de chocolate de él y se lo echó sobre su cara, todo.

La reacción de Rick fue cómica. Se quedó parado, shockado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo todo. Kate era increíble, esto era lo único que no era capaz asimilar. –Gracias. –Susurró para el mismo, como si agradeciera al destino o a quién fuera por haberle regalado esa preciosa chica que tenía justo delante de él, riendo, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos llorosos de tanta felicidad. Pero se había pasado. El chocolate se derretía sobre su cara y su dignidad estaba por los suelos.

-Ui señorita, puede empezar a correr. –Advirtió Rick.

-Uf, si, que miedo escritor, ¿Me vas a atacar con tu pluma? – Decía Kate con los ojos medio cerrados y brillantes. ¡Qué guapa que es! , pensaba Castle mientras se abalanzaba decidido sobre ella.

Kate empezó a correr por el medio del parque. Había gente, pero la verdad es que a ella no le importaba nadie más aparte de ese hombre que la estaba persiguiendo.

Richard era rápido, muy rápido, pero Kate era muy escurridiza. El juego duró unos segundos antes de que él la agarrara por la espalda y la elevara.

-¡Oh, Rick no vale, tú eres más grande! –Gritaba Kate mientras movía sus piernas incansablemente.

-¿Qué dices que quieres nadar? ¿Fuente? Ah, ¡quieres que te tire a la fuente!

-No no, enserio Castle, ni se te ocurra. – Gritó Kate con un tono ya más preocupado.

Pero Rick no se detenía, iba directo.

-¡Richard Castle para ahora mismo o no me vuelves a ver! –Decía Beckett con su tono más autoritario y él le contestaba con unas leves cosquillas que hacían que las palabras de la chica perdieran toda su credibilidad.

-¿He oído una disculpa? –Preguntaba Rick.

-No, no lo siento, para nada.

-¿Segura Katie? –Preguntaba seductor, sabiendo que ahora tenía el poder.

Beckett se giró y vio que estaban justo al lado de la fuente y si no decía nada la tiraría.

-Vale, vale Richard, para, me disculpo.

-Quiero oírlo, dilo. –Le respondía poderoso y sonriendo. Kate le estaba encantando esa faceta dominante que estaba descubriendo de él.

-Vale si, lo siento Rick, lo siento. –Dijo kate de un tirón.

Richard sorprendido por la eficacia de su amenaza la dejó en el suelo y kate fue rápida y lista, muy lista. Lo agarró a él, y concentrando toda su fuerza lo tiró a la fuente. El problema fue que el chico también tenía sus reflejos y antes de caer la agarró y ambos aterrizaron en el agua.

-Oh, idiota, te odio. –Gritaba Beckett pero sin parar de sonreír.

-¡Has sido tú, yo ya te había dejado! – Respondía Rick intentando salir de esa fuente. La gente los empezaba a mirar mal y tampoco era cuestión de montar un show, y menos siendo un famoso escritor como él.

Los dos salieron rápidamente y intentaron esquivar todas las miradas y comentarios de los espectadores.

Se escondieron en unos árboles, un lugar íntimo, inundado por esa sonrisa que todavía seguía en los labios de la chica.

-Eres increíble. –Susurró Richard acercándose.

-Lo se, tu tampoco estás mal Castle. –Respondía Kate con cara de ángel y ojos juguetones, mientras empezaba a abrazarle.

-Estás mojada, muy mojada.

-¿Enserio Rick? –Gritó Kate poniendo una cara de querer pegarle, que rápidamente se convirtió en una cara dulce y tierna, su cara.

-Me gustas. –Susurró Rick sobre los labios carnosos de la pequeña.

-Vamos escritor , déjate de rollo y bésame ya.

**Agradezco cada Review, animan mucho :)**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

¡Qué preciosa tarde! –Pensaba mientras entraba en casa. Rick se había empeñado en acompañarme, porque no me perdiera o no me pasara nada. Es adorable. Yo me había negado rotundamente, no quería abusar de él, pero indiferentemente de mi negación me tomó de la mano y no me la soltó hasta estar delante de mi puerta. Ya lo he dicho, adorable.

Me encontraba en una especie de burbuja soñadora, ni me acordaba de que iba mojada de pies a cabeza. Justo en la entrada ya me encontré con mis padres. Ellos, a diferencia de mi, si que se percataron de que mi pelo, mi ropa, toda yo, iba dejando un rastro de gotitas de agua con cada paso que daba.

-Katie, ¿Pero qué ha pasado? –Exclamó mi padre.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunté aún inconsciente de dónde estaba. Yo seguía en mi mundo, con mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, sus caricias, sus besos…

-¡Kate! –Su gritó me introdujo rápidamente a la realidad.

-Oh si, perdón. Es que paseaba por el parque, ¿y sabéis esa fuente que hay cerca de la heladería? Caí, directa. –Era cierto, en parte. Era el lugar y si que caí, aunque no soy tan torpe como para ir cayéndome en las fuentes de los parques…

-A ver. ¿Te caíste en la fuente? ¿Lo he entendido bien? –Vale sí, sonaba ridículo. No me tomaban enserio, no se lo tragaban. No es que no les contara las cosas, es que todavía no era nada serio, sólo habíamos pasado una tarde juntos, una gran tarde juntos, pero nada más. No pensaba entrar en detalles sin aun saber que éramos Rick y yo. Y además, la edad… ¿Cómo iba a decirles: si, tiene 14 años más, pero no os preocupéis, es tan crío que no lo parece…? No, todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de este tema.

-Sí, me caí. –Dije finalmente, intentando ser creíble, pero veía sus caras, estaban serios, demasiado.

-Kate no nos mientes, ¿verdad? –Dios, quiero irme. No me creen, veo sus caras, deben saber algo. No quiero contarles nada, ahora no, todavía no, pero lo saben, lo saben y me matarán, lo veo venir.

-No, no os miento, enserio. –Me puse un poco histérica, la verdad. La escena no era tan grave, pero yo estaba muy sensible, extremadamente sensible. Tenía miedo de su reacción. Yo tan feliz que venía y ahora me estaba estresando. Buh Richard, ven a mí.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. - ¿ajajajajjaja? ¿Cómo? ¿Me tomaban el pelo? Se habían puesto a reír los dos con una dulce complicidad. Pero no era una risa malvada, no, era pura, inocente. ¿No estaban enfadados? ¿Me creían?

-Ai Katie, que ridículo. Pensaba que nos tomabas el pelo, pero se ve en tu cara que no lo has pasado bien… -Si supieras… Lo pasé bien, más que bien, genial. Es ahora que no lo paso bien. Quería gritarles, pero eso no iba a decirlo, no pensaba ser tan tonta. Ahora tocaba sonreír tímidamente, callar y largarme.

Así lo hice, dejándoles hablando sobre la torpeza de su hija entre risas yo me encerré en mi habitación y me lancé sobre la cama. Dios, en ese momento flotaba. Sólo recordaba la sensación de estar a su lado, que grandioso.

No me prometió un futuro juntos, pero si una gran tarde, y había cumplido, hasta el último segundo fue encantador. Aun recordaba como me había abrazado antes de irse, como me había besado tiernamente, como me sujetaba entre sus brazos, como me protegía.

Sonreía recordando cada escena, cada palabra y de golpe vi la pantalla de mi móvil encenderse. Ni me fijé en el número, estaba demasiado extasiada. Contesté.

-Hola Kate. –Aiiii, era él.

-Ricck. –Susurré o grité, no lo recuerdo, sólo se que di un pequeño salto al escuchar su cálida voz.

-Ya te echo de menos… -Me empezaron a temblar las piernas y a brillarme los ojos. Richard Castle, mi escritor, ese famoso que tenía a las mujeres que quisiera me estaba diciendo, a mi, que me echaba de menos. Yo sonreía como una tonta sí, pero es que, ¿Quién no lo haría en mi lugar?

-Y yo Castle. Ha sido todo increíble.

-¿Todo? No decías lo mismo cuando estabas empapada… -Dijo riéndose. Era monísimo. –Por cierto, pensaba que estarías en la ducha y que no me contestarías…

-Joder. –Grité y me levanté de golpe. Yo y mi burbuja nos habíamos tumbado encima de la cama, mojadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, que… no recordaba que estuviera bañada y estaba tumbada en la cama. –Dije, tímidamente.

-Ui Kate. Mojada, en la cama…

-¿Richard Castle estás pensando algo impuro? –Pregunté divertida.

-Algo así… -Respondió con una voz sexy.

-Y por cierto Kate, ¿cómo que no te acordabas? –¿Ahora que tenía que decirle? Es que estaba tan embobada pensando en ti que ni me di cuenta de que voy llena de agua. No, eso no.

-Ya ya veo.-Continuó él. –Pensabas en mí y te has olvidado de todo lo demás…

-No seas tan creído. -¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? Lo odiaba, lo amaba. ¿Lo amaba? Frena Kate.

-Bueno bueno señorita, creo que será conveniente que te quites la ropa y te seques, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa… Ah, y si quieres pasarme una foto ya tienes mi móvil. –Añadió triunfante y juguetón.

-Buenas noches Castle. –Dije sonriendo. Creo que podía ver mi risa, sincera y tranquila.

-Buenas noches cariño. Por cierto, sigo sin prometerte un futuro juntos, pero… ¿Quedamos mañana para cenar? –Dijo, con algo de miedo. Que idiota, miedo… Me moría de ganas.

-No se Castle, mañana lo tengo algo liado… -Oí un suspiro de decepción, frustración.

-Claro que sí Rick, ¿Cómo te diría que no? –Vi como se le iluminaba su cara, lo vi y ni si quiera estaba allí, pero lo sabía. Estaba feliz, como yo.

-Hasta mañana Katie. Te llamo, ¿sí?

-Sí, perfecto. –Me hubiera gustado decirle "te quiero" o algo amoroso, pero no me atreví, no éramos pareja, no éramos nada, no sé cómo se lo habría tomado… Así que callé.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho Kate Beckett. –Buena elección de palabras. Gustar no era tan fuerte como querer, pero se acercaba. Kate, ¿cómo que se acercaba? No, no quieres nada serio con él, no podrías y él se irá dentro de cuatro días, así que no, nada de querer, nada de acercarse.

-Dulces sueños escritor.

-Contigo son mis sueños. –Y colgó. "Contigo son mis sueños". Analizaba la frase. No la entendía. Contigo, o sea, conmigo, eran sus sueños, ¿sus sueños de dormir? ¿Sus sueños de deseos? ¿Sueños de estar conmigo siempre? Dios Richard Castle lo había hecho, me había desconcertado. Me había desconcertado, cómo la primera vez que lo vi, en el restaurante. Y eso era, eso era lo que me atraía tanto de él. Doblaba mis esquemas y los tiraba al suelo y los pisaba, con una bonita y dulce sonrisa. Me gustaba, Richard, me gustas, me encantas.

**Espero reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

El aroma de café, de verano y de felicidad inundaban la habitación de Kate. La chica se despertó, nada perezosa, se despertó sonriendo, feliz.

Era un día de esos que sientes que puedes con todo, que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, que nadie logrará quitarte la sonrisa.

Beckett se puso unos pantalones cómodos con esa amplia camisa de CBGB que tanto le gustaba. Estaba bien, se sentía cómoda, sus labios no paraban de sonreír, se sentía ligera, como un pájaro, libre y dulce, qué preciosa sensación.

Bajó a la cocina, flotando, volando, levitando, hasta que de pronto sus alas se cortaron y cayó directa contra el suelo, duro y frío.

Ahí estaban sus padres, sus padres serios y mirando un periódico. En ese diario salía una noticia que el título era "¿Conquista londinense?" . Este era el título y debajo había una foto de Castle con una chica, ambos dentro de una fuente. A ella no se la veía bien, Rick la tenía agarrada y pegada a su cuerpo, pero todos los ahí presentes sabían perfectamente quien era ese nuevo ligue del escritor.

Kate paró en seco, se bloqueó. Sus padres la miraron extrañados, enfadados.

-¿Katie eres tú la chica de la foto? –Preguntó su padre secamente.

-Sí. – Optó por ser sincera, mintiendo no lograría nada, ya iban las cosas bastante mal como para liarlas más…

-No quiero que veas a ese hombre. -¡¿Cómo?! Kate no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No sabía si estaba imaginándose esas palabras o si realmente las había pronunciado su padre.

-¿No ves que sólo te quiere para divertirse? ¿Enserio no lo ves? Katie, ese hombre tiene fama de mujeriego, lo sabemos, tú lo sabes. No puedo permitir que mi hija sea una más de su inmensa lista, tú vales mucho más como para ser una de esas…

-¿Una de esas? –Kate rebotó, con sus lágrimas acumuladas, con un nudo en el pecho, impotente delante de la situación.

-Papá, se como es Richard pero puedo asegurarte que conmigo se comportó muy bien, muy educado y en ningún momento me forzó a nada ni me sentí un juguete para él. Todo lo contrario, me sentí valorada, me sentí bien, muy bien, viva.

-¡Qué incrédula Kate! Parece que has perdido todo tu sentido común. Una chica lista como tú no se cómo puede estar actuando de este modo. Me decepcionas.

-Papá escúchame. Richard puede tener una fama, pero te aseguro que conmigo no fue así.

-¿Contigo no fue así? Hija, permíteme que no me lo crea. Sabe como enamorar a las chicas jóvenes e indefensas, como tú. ¿No ves que ya se lo tiene bien preparado? Juega con las mujeres, las hace sentir únicas, especiales, pero no, todas son iguales. Tú eres una de esas, ¡que ridículo por favor!

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, no tienes ni idea! –Gritó Kate mientras se iba de vuelta a su habitación, esta vez ya no tan contenta.

No podía ser que su padre fuera tan cerrado. No podía creer que se lo tomará tan mal, que hubiera hablado así de ese modo, sobre un chico, un hombre, que ni conocía. Pero a Kate no era la actitud de su padre lo que la indignaba. Lo que realmente la tenía preocupada era que él tuviera razón y que ella sólo fuera una más, un juego del escritor. Eso era lo que le dolía, que fuera cierto. Se enfadaba con su padre para no enfadarse con la idea en si, en la verdad que acababa de sentir. Ya no aguantaba más, lloraba, se abrazaba las rodillas, cerraba los ojos, estaba confusa, muy confusa.

Ella creía ser especial o eso pensó la tarde anterior. Realmente se había sentido única, ¿Pero quién le asegura que no es una táctica de ese hombre? No sabía que pensar. Sí, la fama todo el mundo la conoce y mirándolo fríamente no parecía que ella fuera la que cambiara al famoso escritor. ¿Ella? ¿Una chica de 20 añitos? ¿Enserio Kate? Se sentía estúpida. Estúpida por haberle creído, por habérselo creído, por haber sido, por una tarde, una más.

**No es un capi tierno, pero es bonito. Ya veremos que pasa en el próximo. Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Llamo a Kate, no contesta. No entiendo porqué no quiere hablar conmigo. Y se que no quiere, si quisiera lo cogería. Me preocupo, me pongo más nervioso cada segundo, es frustrante.

Kate es tan dulce, tan tierna, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, tan brillante, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hice algo? A lo mejor todavía duerme… o está comiendo… No, está despierta y con el móvil pegado a ella, lo noto, y no contesta, no quiere. ¿Kate, por qué?

Doy vueltas y más vueltas, me lanzo sobre la cama, derramo lágrimas, no aguanto más.

Estoy confundido, nunca me había pasado algo así con una mujer, ni con Meredith. Suele ser todo tan fácil, tan simple, tan superficial, pero con Beckett ha sido tan rápido, tan intenso.

Y ayer todo iba bien, genial, y hoy, hoy nada, no entiendo nada.

Vuelvo a intentarlo, vuelvo a marcar su número, me lo sé de memoria, pero no, no hay respuesta.

* * *

¿Por qué me llama? ¿No ve que no quiero contestarle? ¿Y por qué insiste? ¿Por qué tanto empeño? Yo sé que no le importo, bueno, quizás sí… un poco… Si no, ¿por qué sigue sonando mi teléfono? Si sólo fuera una más pasaría de mí y se iría con otra. No entiendo nada.

Ayer todo era tan sencillo, tan mágico y hoy todo está tan nublado, tan confuso.

Me levanto, doy vueltas, y me lanzo de nuevo sobre la cama y lloro, lloro como una tonta mientras mi móvil no para de sonar. Me pregunto que estará haciendo él. Supongo que estará comiendo con sus amigos, puede que amigas, en un caro y elegante restaurante y ahora me estará llamando para decirme que me quiere en su casa esta noche. Me siento una nena, tonta y débil.

Pero a lo mejor me estoy pasando, le estoy juzgando erróneamente. No le he dado la oportunidad de explicarse, de hablarme. ¿Soy cruel? O no, no, hago bien, él es el malo, el que rompe corazones de chicas estúpidas, el que utiliza a la gente. Pero realmente, ¿me ha utilizado? No. No lo ha hecho,

todavía.

* * *

Mis ojos están negados por las lágrimas que no, aunque lo intente, no puedo evitar derramar.

Si no le gusto, si me odia, quiero saberlo, quiero pedirle perdón si he hecho algo, pero no me deja, se cierra, me expulsa de su vida, de su entorno.

Kate, ¡contéstame!

* * *

Y después de infinidades de llamadas decido contestar, se lo merece.

Intento regular mi respiración, dejar de llorar, es inútil, sigo llorando pero contesto, lo hago.

* * *

-Hola

-Kate, ¿Kate eres tú? –grito, esperanzado.

-Sí –Susurro sin fuerzas, abrazando el teléfono.

-Dios, dios Beckett, ¿por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué no querías contestarme? Kate…. –Decía sin esconder mi llanto, desesperado. No iba a fingir que estaba bien, porque estaba destrozado, aunque al menos la tenía al otro lado, escuchándome.

-Kate, ¿estás? –Ella no decía nada, sólo se oía un ruido de fondo, una respiración, una chica triste.

-Sí, estoy. –Consiguió responder Beckett, temblando y cogiendo aire como pudo.

-Beckett no se qué ha pasado, no se nada, todo son preguntas sin respuesta, todo son barreras, todo son muros.

-Richard, ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿Cómo por qué hago esto? ¿Qué hago?

-Fingir que te gusto.

-¿Fingir? ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio crees que estoy fingiendo? Llevo toda la mañana solo, desesperado, llamándote, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Todo estaba bien, perfecto, nos despedimos dulcemente, y hoy, hoy todo ha cambiado. No se qué hago, no se qué ha pasado, y no se cómo puedes decir que estoy fingiendo. Es la primera vez en mi vida que soy yo, sólo yo y tú lo único que haces es encerrarte y decirme que miento. Kate, entiéndeme, estoy perdido, estoy mal. Y no quiero agobiarte, no quiero forzarte a estar con migo. Si no quieres, lo entiendo, pero dímelo, necesito oírlo, lo que no puedes hacer es estar extraordinaria, y luego ignorarme. Lo siento, siento cualquier cosa que haya hecho, de verdad. –Dije de un tirón. Y Beckett no hablaba, supongo que escuchaba. Y yo no podía seguir con esa llamada, quería gritar, llorar fuerte, sin parar. Así que dije adiós y colgué, y caí rendido al suelo, perdido, impotente.

-¿Rick? –Susurró Kate.

-¿Rick? –Volvió a preguntar Beckett, más alto, más segura.

-¿Rick? –Esta vez gritó. Era un grito destrozado, mezclado con su dolor, con su amor.

-Rick, Rick me gustas. –Confesó tiernamente, pero ya era absurdo, ya nadie la escuchaba, él ya no estaba ahí.

**Es muy dramático, lo sé. Pero en el próximo capi las cosas mejoraran. Reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Suena el teléfono de la habitación de Castle. Se extraña, no había pedido nada del servicio de habitaciones y ese número ningún conocido lo tenía…

-¿Richard Castle? Perdone la molestia, pero una señorita pregunta por usted.

-¿Una señorita? ¿Quién?

-Dice que tenéis una cena pendiente.

Castle cuando oye aquello se queda pasmado, ¿será Kate?

-Muchas gracias, puede subir. Si quiere… -Dice dudoso.

-Ahora mismo sube.

-Gracias.

Y cuelga. Y se pone nervioso. Y empieza a mirar la cantidad de ropa esparcida por toda la habitación. Y va corriendo al baño a mirarse. Y no se lo puede creer.

Todos sus sentidos se han activado y ha empezado a ordenar todo ese pequeño caos, una vez arreglado arregla un poco la cama, se pone unos pantalones, no es cuestión de abrir a Kate en calzoncillos… Se ríe. De nervios, de emoción. Que tonto, parece un quinceañero en su primera cita.

Tocan a la puerta, cuatro golpes secos.

Se acaba de colocar un poco su flequillo que lo hace dulcemente irresistible y con un nudo en el estómago abre. Allí está, si es ella, es...

-Kate. –Dice esperanzado.

-Lo siento Castle. –Susurra sin entrar, un poco tímida.

-No, no lo sientas, estás aquí… Es genial. –Responde con cara de asombro y admiración por la chica que tiene frente a él. Es admirable, sinceramente.

-Teníamos una cena pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro, por supuesto. Tony me ha hablado de un restaurante cerca de Piccadilly que es exquisito, según él... ¿Me esperas un segundo y me visto?

-No, no hace falta, traigo comida, china. ¿Te apetece? –Dice Beckett con una mirada de cachorrito tan dulce y tan tierna que Rick se derrite sólo de verla. Y dios, Kate quiere comer en la habitación. Castle le cuesta procesar la información.

-¿Puedo entrar o me voy Richard? –Dice sonriendo Beckett, algo pícara.

-Oh si sí, claro, perdón, estoy atontado. –Dice Rick pegándose en la frente y sonriendo, nervioso. Comer con Kate en su habitación, ellos dos, solos. No se ve capaz.

Kate entra por primera vez en aquel enorme dormitorio salón, todo muy lujoso, como no, es Richard Castle. Pero siendo sincera, el sitio no está tan cargado como esperaba, no es la típica habitación de chico rico, es más bien sencilla, práctica.

Deja las bolsas en la mesa de cristal frente al ventanal y se queda contemplando las vistas.

-Vaya Castle, es alucinante.

-Yo también me quedé impresionado de lo preciosa que se ve la ciudad desde aquí.

-Y por la noche todas las luces le dan un aire muy romántico, me encanta. –Dice Kate con los ojos iluminados sin dejar de mirar la inmensa ciudad que se extiende a sus pies.

-Será nuestra decoración.

Beckett sonríe mientras se separa de la enorme pared de cristal.

-Va Castle, ¡Qué se enfría la comida!

-Oh es verdad señorita. –Dice intentando volver al mundo real, aunque toda la situación parece un dulce sueño.

Los dos empiezan a sacar las cajitas de arroz, fideos, chop suey, rollitos y toda esa comida que tanto adora la pequeña Kate. A ambos se les hace la boca agua con ese olor a especias chinas.

-Tiene una pinta increíble.

-¿Empezamos? –Pregunta Beckett con los palillos en la mano, ansiosa.

-Oh, ahora mismo. –Es la respuesta de Castle mientras empieza a devorar el primer rollito.

Pasan los minutos y cada vez hablan más animadamente, cada vez comen más, ríen más.

-¿Y este licor seguro que no es tóxico Kate?

-Seguro.. O eso me ha dicho el chino. –Dice Kate con una mueca. Ambos sonríen.

- Oh pero cariño, tú no puedes beber ¡Eres menor! –Grita Rick dramáticamente poniéndose las mano sobre su boca.

-No seas idiota. –Responde ella mientras se sirve un chupito de aquel líquido azul.

-No quiero ser yo el culpable de corromper a una indefensa chica.

Beckett lo mira, se levanta con el chupito ya servido en la mano y se acerca a él. Se arrodilla a su lado, para estar a su altura, ya que el está sentado en el suelo y sensualmente pega su boca a su oreja.

-Rick, no soy ninguna chica indefensa, sé muy bien lo que hago. Y sobre lo de corromperme, creo que el alcohol no va a ser la mayor corrupción de esta noche. –Susurra.

Se separa, lo mira, sonríe juguetona, se bebe el chupito de un trago, le guiña el ojo y se levanta, dejándolo con los ojos como platos y el corazón a mil.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Más reviews, más pronto subiré el próximo capi :)**


End file.
